The Salamander of DC
by DragonSlayer1212
Summary: These people are all so boring. I mean saving people is nice and all, but the real fun comes from a fight. Uncle Barry is so freaking stupid if he thinks this will make me stop these weird things I have been doing. I mean it's only natural for a Dragon to act like this, well them and their Slayers. This will be Multi Crossover. I own nothing, except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **This is my first time writing a story for this site so I am sorry if it is a little bit on the rubbish side.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this, except for the plot direction.**

Demons, Monsters, and Dragons.

Normal People.

 **Shouting.**

 _Thinking._

Summary: These people are all so boring. I mean saving people is nice and all, but the real fun comes from a fight. Uncle Barry is so freaking stupid if he thinks this will make me stop these weird things I have been doing. I mean it's only natural for a Dragon to act like this, well them and their Slayers.

Wally West third person POV:

As Wally fell through the portal he could see a forest and a volcanic region. When he landed he could only see forest around him, but he could sense something incredible deeper inside it. He could somehow sense it coming towards him yet he did not feel as if it was going to hurt him. He heard rustling, and then he felt the earth shake and that incredible heat it was like a great flame coming towards him.

He saw the leaves burn away into nothingness and yet he could not find himself able to look away from this great Beast. It was taller than most of the trees. It was taller than most of the trees with beige and crimson scales outlining a giant x shaped scar on its chest. Unfortunately the most glaring feature it had was the giant x shaped scar on its chest. It also had several other scars, the numerous slash scars on it made it a very unique and beautiful creature to be able to see up close.

Its head moved towards him. He felt like running but he couldn't get his legs to run for this creature was truly magnificent and he knew if he ran he would regret for the rest of his life.

" _Who are you child."_ It said.

"I-I am Wally West, but wh-who are you?"

He could see it moving its head to possibly think of the correct response.

" _I am_ _The Great Flame Dragon KIng, Igneel. Now tell me why are you out in this region of Forest it is very dangerous to those like yourself?"_ Igneel said.

He trembled in fear, thinking he may be killed for giving the wrong answer. " _I don't know why I am here. All I remember is falling through a portal of some sorts and then here I was."_ He squeaked.  
It seemed that Igneel was thinking of what to say again, " _Then tell me child what do you remember of this portal."_

"I remember it being like an inferno, yet it did not hurt me. Why do you know how I got to this place and how I can get back to my Uncle and Aunt?" Wally spoke in a commanding tone for a nine year old voice. It seemed this amused the dragon and somehow made him disappointed.

" _I do know what this is, and I can send you back. However, I will only be able to do this in five years time at this location."_ Igneel said calmly. This news brought you into a rage that you did not know you had

" **Why do you need to wait five years to send me back home!** " he screamed.

From what you could gather he seemed to be amused by this. He chuckled and said, " _It is because that type of portal is used to send things to different dimensions. And the type you described is a type that only people who have Fire Slayer magic of some type are able to use to transport people. So the only way you can get home right now is if I train you in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."_ , it seemed that the he was completely serious.

Then it seemed that the reality of the situation was crushed down on top of himself, then he broke down and screamed out.

" **Then please teach me how to use this magic, so I can get back home!"**

Igneel then laughed out and said " _Okay I shall teach you my magic, but know this if you complain once what I teach you will not learn my magic!"._ And then he broke down in tears at this incredible opportunity to be able to go back to his home, and family so you then cried out at this and said " **Thank you Igneel for doing this, and helping me get back home!"**.

Igneel then said this " _You're welcome kid, but I have to wonder why did you agree to this so readily when I could just kill you right here and yet you trusted me why?"_. Then it was his turn to chuckle and say this "It was because somehow I could sense that you are a very nice person or dragon, and I knew that you would help me Igneel.". It seemed that this amused him from the way he was suddenly laughing and saying this " _Hah your right kid, haha I wouldn't have done that but still hah it surprises me that you would be so willing to trust me right now._ "

And he then said "Ya it surprises me too, but I know that this will be a great choice on my part.".

And then his deal with Igneel was done and he spent five years with him and learning magic. Igneel was a great teacher and buy the time Wally had to leave he considered him another father, and Igneel considered Wally to be a son. Wally had made a lot of discoveries with him including the fact that for some reason while he was in that realm you aged extremely slowly. Igneel had explained why one time when Wally had asked why but he had kinda forget it.

During the time he was with Igneel he had definitely mastered most of the uses of his new magic, and because of this he had gotten several different gifts to help strengthen him and his new magic. One of these gifts was a scale scarf that help to increase his body's durability, and magic absorbtion rate, the other one that was worth showing off was a necklace that help to store magic energy in and to give him a quick energy boost.

He and Igneel were able to spend time and learn new things with each other. This is especially prominent in the times they met Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, Skiadrum and their slayers.

And then it was the day he had to go back to his old home his Uncle and Aunt were waiting for you there.

But before that Igneel had some last advice for him.

" _Wally remember whoever brought you to me is probably still at large in your world. And since from what I have been able to sense is that they are making the walls between this universe and your old one open up and crossover with each other. You won't see anything to major yet but soon magic will start to pour in there and it will be greater than any amount seen there ever before, so be careful because the first mages that may be able to get there will be slayers and they aren't always the most stable of people."_ Igneel explained to you.

And then he replied with this "Oh is that so, then I guess I will have to beat them up to keep them in line with my world's law and order."

Igneel laughed at this and said this " _Well then Wally go home and show them the strength of Salamander!"._

Then he went and said "Of course I will. I have a reputation to uphold, and I will uphold it and you will see my crimson flames even here, and that's cause **I'm all Fired Up**." And then he ran forward and cast the spell that will send him back towards his family and home.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this prologue I think it turned out better good for my first time.**

 **And in case you were all wondering what was going on it was Wally West aka Kid Flash being transported to another world where he meets Igneel who teaches him his magic to be able to go back home and them him going back to his old life just maybe five years older mentally but only physically aged only five months, and him experiencing several other things with Igneel.**

 **Now if you enjoyed it make sure to review and follow. If not and you flame those flames will be eaten by Wally or Igneel.**

 **Bye See You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I don't think I have heard any new reviews yet so I going to make this chapter to help spur it on.**

 **Okay so everybody this is going on another character of the team learning some sort of magic from Fairy Tail. The character is going to be Richard "Dick" Grayson learning the magic that Gray Fullbuster uses and his new story will be a little bit on the weird side.**

 **Oh yeah please forgive me if I get his origin a little mixed up.**

First person POV for Dick Grayson:

As I was heading towards the circus tent I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. As I entered the tent I could only stare in shock as my parents and cousins fell down to the floor, but then I could feel some sorts of quake, and then I could see the roof of the tent tearing away and then I could see a giant fist coming down.

While it was coming down I could see everyone either running or just standing there in fear, but I started to move I wanted to live. I was able to get out of the radius of the fist and I could then see this massive creature that had this dark gray skin, and it had this ragged black hair it, but the most terrifying thing on it were its glowing crimson eyes.

I had started to get up to run, but I saw this weird power starting to build up in its mouth, I saw it starting to open its mouth to release its energy. This ray started to come closer to me and the rest of the circus. I was able to see some wreckage nearby that I was able to crawl under and prepare for the impact.

 **TIMESKIP OF TWO DAYS:**

I was waking up and I could hear some sort of voice coming towards me.

"Hey I'm under this rubble!" I exclaimed, and I was able to hear some people running towards the rubble I was under.

"Where are you kid I should be able to get you out of any sort of rubble that you may be trapped under?" exclaimed my rescuer.

"I am under the yellowish rocks!" I exclaimed.

" **Okay I see you so I should be able to get you free soon."** they yelled out.

They started to run towards my location and I was able to hear and feel the rubble that was on top of me start to shift. I started to be able to see out and then I could see the sunlight stream down towards me and start to let in air and some dust.

The last of the rubble in front of me shifted and I was then able to see my rescuers.

One of them was a woman who had black hair, and eyes. She was almost double my height.

She was fairly thin, with no identifiable blemishes on her skin. Her companion was a male my height and had silver hair with black hair. He also fairly skinny like his caretaker. **(AN: I know Lyon and Ur were not related but for the sake of this story they will be aunt and nephew.)**

They saw me and rushed to help pull me out of the rubble when the of them said "Kid what are doing still alive after experiencing the terror of Deliora?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I said in terror

"Lyon what did I say about shocking the people he are helping that get stranded here?" the woman said.

"Aunty you said that we should just find them and make sure not to shock them by making them relive their experiences, but still for the most part whenever Deliora attacks another world he doesn't leave any survivors well at least in the wrecks we have been to."said Lyon.

"It seemed that this answer Lyon gave disappointed his aunt I suppose." I thought.

"Lyon, please try to be a little more careful with your choice of words in front of the child we just saved." she said. "Now little one what is your name?" she asked.

"I am Richard Grayson, but who are you guys and what are you talking about?" I asked.

It seemed that this saddened her, and her nephew because they started to tear up then she stated something terrifying to myself at that time "You are in a different world child. Deliora the creature that sent you here is an interdimensional demon, it goes world from world destroying everything in its path. Now what it does after that is that after it destroys about a city sized area it makes a portal of sorts between this world and the world it was in, then whatever is there will go through the portal a pop out around this area." she explained.

It was then that my terror from that night came back and I could remember it so vividly that I thought it must be happening again because this just can't be true that I was stuck someplace without my family or friends and I will probably never be able to see them again.

" **Then what should I do? I don't know what this place is or where I am. All I know is that thing killed everybody that night except for me."** I yelled out, but then she did the kindest thing possible in that moment she hugged me, and I could somehow know that I could trust this person and her nephew.

I heard her say something but the next thing I knew I was asleep and I could feel myself start to be moved, before I went into a deep sleep.

 **TIMESKIP OF EIGHT HOURS:**

I start to hear something near me, and as I was waking I could hear some male start to speak "Ur I know you want for us to do right by taking in orphans and all, but still us taking in a child that is from another dimension without us knowing anything about him. This is reckless we do not know if he is a threat to us or not."

" **Silver he is just a child, so we will take him in or do I need to cause permanent damage to you?"** Ur shouted. And then I could somehow sense the other somehow get a storm cloud over their head and hear them say "Yes dear, but I still think you should have been more careful than you were."

Then I could hear them start to walk towards the door that led to the room I was in. I could then hear the doorknob turn and I then saw Silver and he was about as tall as Ur was with black hair and eyes, he was fairly buff and he had some sort of aura that I knew could freeze anything if he wanted it to. I then saw see him observe me while I studied him.

Then he spoke "Shrimp get up.", and then that just seemed to make me start to lose my cool and I shouted out " **Hey I am not a SHRIMP!** ". I could feel myself start to dislike this man, but I could feel this man could kill me pretty quickly, but then I saw that Ur person start to get riled up and then I saw her slam her fist down on his head.

" **DON'T BE SCARING THE KID, LYON ALREADY SHOCKED HIM ENOUGH EARLIER!"** Ur shouted out. Then I saw her start to turn to me.

"Richard I am Ur. I wasn't able to tell you because you didn't seem to be able to remember that at that time. Now you will be able to return back to your old world after we have trained you our magic Ice make. Of course this is your choice but you just need to know we won't mind teaching you or helping you on your way to some new place to make a home or just to travel this world." she said. Then I realized I maybe able to learn something no one else may ever have, of course I regret how it happened and if I ever see it again then I will kill it but I want to take this to make sure I am never weak again.

"Yes, I will take you up on this offer but only so that I am never weak again!" I exclaimed, and I saw this seemed to amused both of them but mostly that Silver person.

"That is a good resolve, but you need to know it will take about five years to send you back to get you strong enough to open a portal to your old universe." Silver said.

"Wait you mean I could return home" I asked.

"Yes, you could but only in the next five years because the portal Deliora made won't stay open for five years then you will be stuck in this world, and your body will start to age normally to this world's flow of time." Silver said.

"Wait, you mean that I could get back to my world?' I asked.

"Yes, and in your world the only time that would have passed is about five days." Silver exclaimed.

I then started to be trained in this magic by them until suddenly I heard about Deliora and how it was rampaging in a region that was just south of us and I suddenly went into a rage that made me want to kill Deliora. I ran out and headed towards the city where it was rampaging and when I finally got there and started to to try to fight it. Unfortunately it seemed that my ability with this magic was not that great and so it did not damage it at all. Then Lyon, Ur, and Silver arrived and started to help me fight but Lyon was taken out of the fight. Then Silver was smashed into several of the buildings and then he was crushed by Deliora's foot. Then I was knocked unconscious and when I came to Ur was in front of me with only one leg and she seemed to be bleeding heavily.

"Deliora is truly a terrifying beast isn't Richard. The only spell that I have that may stop for the rest of eternity is a spell that will kill me, but sometimes sacrifice is the only way to stop something like this. Now remember this spell is known as Iced Shell and it takes the caster's body and transforms it into a form of ice that can never be broken." Ur said.

" **Ur what are you talking about we can still survive if you come with us now!"** I shouted.

"No, that can't happen. Deliora is charging a beam attack so the only way to stop it is through this ICED SHELL!" Ur exclaimed, and then I could see her body start to dissolve into pieces of ice and then she turned towards me and said something but I don't remember what just that then Deliora was sealed and the last of beam it released came towards me and I awoke back at the destroyed tent of the circus me and my family were apart of.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Now next time will be a another person's new back story but who should I do it for first person to give a good idea for the character will have theirs made.**

 **RULES: Has to be female, and has to be a YJ character with the abilities and what happens to them from either One Piece or Naruto, character has to come from the anime and not the manga.**


End file.
